Never Take Friendship Personal
by dvmcas1
Summary: Katie goes to find Naomi after the barbeque


Katie knows where to find her. Of course the bitch is outside puffing on her cigarette like it's the last one in the entire world.

"Move over," Katie says and Naomi scoots over without a word and without looking at her.

Katie glares over at her profile for a second before she realizes that Naomi is shaking a bit and it comes to Katie suddenly and with a bit of horror that Naomi Campbell is…_crying_. She isn't making a big thing of it, not sobbing or anything, at least not yet but Katie can tell with the way her breath is hitching every few seconds. Fucks sake…_this_ is awkward.

"Gonna give me one of those," Katie asks, more to break the ice than anything.

Naomi for the first time throws a glance over in Katie's direction and sucks what must be a massive amount of snot through her nose because it's the biggest sniffle in history.

"Didn't think you smoked," Naomi says, obviously trying to sound as if she _wasn't_ crying but really? Does she think Katie's slow or something?

"Effy taught me how," Katie says and then contemplates for about two seconds if that sounded gay or not.

Maybe it did and it's only made worse when Naomi snorts and says, "Ems taught me how to do blowbacks." The smirk on Naomi's face makes Katie realize that Emily didn't just instruct her on how to do the fucking blowbacks but that it also must've come with some other tutorial that Katie doesn't want to know about _at all_.

Naomi's smile sticks for a second and then her face falls so quickly and looks so fucking _shattered_ that Katie sucks in a sharp breath. It's never really been very clear to her why Emily picked girls but that she could understand in time, what's really never been clear is why _this_ girl? Why this girl, with fake blonde hair, a chip on her shoulder, eyes that roll so far back in her head they're doomed to get stuck one day? Why Naomi Campbell?

So in that moment when Naomi's face falls and a single solitary tear slips down her extremely red cheeks, that's when Katie sort of gets it.(At least as much as she ever will.) Because Naomi--who in Katie's opinion is one of the biggest bitches in the entire world—_cares._

Naomi's eyes—which are super blue when she cries, Katie just found out—close momentarily and then its just like something _breaks_ because then she's sobbing. Fucking bawling her eyes out and she rests her forehead on her hands and her shoulders are heaving up and down.

"Christ," Katie says and puts a hand on Naomi's back, looking around to see if anyone else is seeing this. Because this is just like a fucking freak of nature occurance or something and _of course_ Katie would be the one to see it. Seems like everyone needs her to fix shit or help out in some way this week.

Katie tries moving her hand up and down a bit, sort of comforting or whatever but it doesn't stop Naomi. Naomi who's now choking out words like, "how could she," and "fucked up so bad," and, "love her so much." It's quite pathetic really Katie decides and something needs to be done to put a stop to it.

"Fuck, Naomi, stop it! You're going to like make yourself ill or something."

Naomi raises her head a bit and looks at Katie quite miserably, "No one would even care."

She sounds like such a petulant little child that Katie has the strong urge to just slap the shit out of her. Instead she rolls her eyes spectacularly and decides its time for some tough love.

"Yeah, you're right. No one will if you carry on like this," Katie snaps in Naomi's face and Naomi to her credit narrows her eyes a bit and looks more like herself, "Jesus, you fucked another girl! You cheated on Emily. Emily who has done nothing but love you since day one, even when you were _such_ a bitch to her. Emily who like fucked her entire family off _for you_!"

Naomi pulls away just a bit, "Did you really just come out here to tell me shit I already knew?"

Katie sighs up to the heavens because really of course since she was trying to be a nice person, Naomi would get all offended and shit. "No you fucking…God, I was trying to come help you out."

"You've got a funny way of doing it, Katiekins."

Deep breaths…because if there is one person in this entire world good at pissing Katie off, its Naomi and that's not really going to get them anywhere.

"Look…I came to see how you were. Emily was pretty harsh back there and I _get it_, in fact I would do the exact same thing to your sorry ass but I figured you could use a friend now or whatever…"

Naomi smirks back at her, "Didn't know we were friends yet."

Katie can't help but chuckle, "Stupid twat, we're _not_. I still hate you…even more now for the record but…" Katie stops and sighs here because sometimes this following fact is so _tiring_, "I _love_ Emily. And it's obvious she's pretty fucked up right now. So it needs sorting."

Naomi rubs a bit at her eye and Katie notices her face has become _less_ like an ugly tomato and resembles more the color of an actual human being.

"Look," Naomi starts and her voice sounds tired and worn out, "I've tried, okay? I've tried like waiting for her to come around and I've tried apologizing but nothing is like working and I just…I just love her _so much_." And then her voice breaks and Katie knows she's about to cry yet again.

Katie shakes her head and actually touches Naomi's arm. She pulls away after its totally fucking awkward and Naomi looks at her arm like it could actually burst into flames at any second.

Katie shakes her head briefly, "Emily…well…she's going to need _lots_ of time. I can tell you've hurt her, okay? Like really bad. And, well she doesn't always deal with stuff in the best way possible. So you're going to need to be patient…like _really_ patient. And like…remind her that you love her and do like sweet shit and stuff, okay? Like surprise her."

Naomi nods morosely, "Yeah but…what if all that isn't enough? Maybe she needs space to…"

Katie interrupts, "Absolutely not. You don't want to let her think she can like get over you or something. She still loves you, Naomi, otherwise that shit with that girl today? How angry she was? That all wouldn't have gone down, trust me. She's not over you; yet so don't let it happen. Keep pushing her, don't let up, and don't let her forget that _you're_ not going to give up. From what little bit she's told me about you guys, it seems like you're pretty much equal to Houdini in the fucking disappearing act."

Naomi swipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thanks…you know, for like…talking to me about this."

"Whatever," Katie says quickly and stands up, brushing off her skirt, "It didn't like mean anything."

Naomi pushes herself off the steps and smiles a bit sadly at Katie, "Yeah okay."

Katie stands up a bit straighter--trying to match Naomi because she's so fucking _tall—_and sticks a finger in her face. Naomi's eyes cross just a bit, comically trying to look at her finger, "If you _ever_ break her heart like this again, Campbell, I will _fuck_ you up, babes. I'm not even being funny. Seriously, like one more fucking mistake and I won't be this nice version you see here. Got it?!"

Katie puts her hand back at her side and Naomi looks like she's trying to stifle a laugh which was _so_ not the fucking point.

Without like any fucking warning whatsoever Naomi reaches over and pulls Katie into a hug. Katie remains stiff because like _what the fuck?_ Naomi's long arms wrap around her back and she pats it twice.

"Thanks, Katie," she whispers and then lets go.

Katie backs up hastily, "Ugh…fucking like lezzer germs all over me."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, bitch," Naomi says without _any _venom whatsoever.

"Whatever," Katie says, rolling her eyes, "Look, Emily's up her room right now like sobbing her eyes out and all that so now would be a good time for you to stop being such a dense cunt and like go up there and comfort her."

Katie watches Naomi go and shakes her head. She _has_ to know things are getting fucked up in her life when Naomi and Emily's relationship becomes something she's like _rooting_ for. Not that she'd ever admit it.

**A/N: I know this isn't my usual couply story and such but Liz(lizardwriter, go read her stuff b/c its amazing) said she kinda wanted a Katie/Naomi scene following 4x04 soooo here it is :)**


End file.
